1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated, compact slide viewer having a document holding, spring-loaded clip at the top thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
There appears to be a need for a compact, convenient paper holding device, which can also incorporate, effectively, a mechanical slide or rotatable viewer. Individuals who are good candidates for such a device would include doctors, construction workers, and other individuals who need to have ready access to information and where the information is safely stored.
There are a few prior art efforts to combine paper holding devices and calculators. Typical of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,327, entitled xe2x80x9cPortable Pilot Aid Devicexe2x80x9d. That invention comprises a hinged, two-part member defining there between a space which receives a map or chart. On the upper surface of the member is disposed a paper sheet or pad retaining spring clip and calculator which may be on a navigational style circular slide rule. The slide rule, however, is mounted on top of the clipboard members and is not readily accessible for use. Accordingly, it could be damaged and is more bulky than is desirable.
U.K. Patent Application 2,297,723 A describes a xe2x80x9cRetractable Sheet Notepadxe2x80x9d comprising box attachable to a clipboard and which carries a plurality of individual sheets which are selectively slid apart or substantially pulled out of the box, while being retained thereby, so that such sheets may be viewed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,855 describes an xe2x80x9cInstrument Flight Navigational Apparatus and Methodxe2x80x9d which includes a flat board and a mounting clip on the backside of the flat board. The clip retains airport approach plates in place. The front side of the board mounts a template, a protractor, and a pointer arrow. In addition, the front side of the board also includes indicia.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,681 is of possible relevance in that it describes a navigational computer incorporated into a clipboard.
The following U.S. Patents appear to describe prior art techniques that may be of lesser relevance, but nevertheless of general interest, with regard to the state of the art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 328,221; 3,232,685, 4,157,626; 4,610,054; 5,046,760; 2,544,688; 5,145,141; and, 5,887,902.
The following foreign prior art patents also describe structures of possible relevance: German Patent 545,534; West German Patent 1,078,360; and Swiss Patent 194,726.
Lastly, it is noted that pages 208-209 of an article or book by Karl W. Maier, entitled xe2x80x9cTime Displacementxe2x80x9d describes a clipboard-like structure including a slide rule device.
While the prior art discloses bits and pieces of combinations of clip-board like devices and calculators, nevertheless, there do not appear to be any which incorporate, in a compact fashion, a rotatable or slidable rule which can be viewed either through the top or bottom surface of a clipboard and can be manipulated easily from the side thereof. It is within the context of the foregoing that the following invention arose.
Briefly described, the invention comprises a slidable or rotatable viewer integrated in a compact and efficient fashion into a multilayer clipboard.
According to the preferred embodiment of the invention, the clipboard is multilayered and includes a top layer, a middle layer and a bottom layer. The middle layer includes a circular cavity, which accommodates a wheel having indicia on the rim thereof. The cavity includes an aperture on the right and side of the board so that the wheel can be manipulated when the top, middle and bottom layers are sandwiched together with adhesive. The indicia on the rim of the wheel are viewable through a ring-shaped circular window on the top surface of the multilayer clipboard. Indicia are also located on the front layer to match with the indicia on the wheel.
According to a second embodiment of the invention, the cavity in the middle layer is square or rectangular in shape so as to accommodate a square or rectangular slide, which moves in a linear fashion into and out of the aperture. The slide may include a pair of ears to engage with their counterparts at the edge of the aperture so as to prevent the slide from being fully withdrawn from the cavity. The top and bottom layers both include windows through which indicia on the slide member can be viewed.
These and other features of the invention may be more fully understood by reference to the following drawings.